


She was crying

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recurring nightmare Lt. Johansen has. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was crying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SGU story, characters etc. I don't make money from this. This is from fans to fans.

She was crying. Non stop. Crying. Her breath interupted by sobs. Aloud. And that was heartbreaking.

She was crying in the middle of the night. But nobody could comfort her. No-one.

She could hear her, crying. She covered her ears with her hands, but did nothing. She started to cry herself. Then, she woke up. Silent on the deep pitch black quarter. Carmen was no-where to be found.

Dead silence, but she still could hear her crying.

Because, far, far away, Tamara Johansen knew,

 _she_  was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this fic on Fanfiction.net too under the name of Yoyi-Yi. I'm the same.


End file.
